Sunshine
by Kiki Lelsissia
Summary: In the end, love is all about second chances. Mistakes made be made, but no matter how much time passes, true love endures. AU, Zexion x Demyx.


**Sunshine**

By Kiki Lelsissia

AU, Zexion x Demyx (aka Zemyx)

Rated K+

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH, nor do I own the song "You Are My Sunshine", which inspired me to write this.

Warning: Slash. Also, I sat down and wrote this randomly. It had no plot. I'm creating the plot as I go. This is also my first Zemyx. Go easy on me. Kind of depressing… that's just how it worked out.

(italics are either Zexion typing or a flashback)

* * *

Zexion sat silently at his keyboard, hands poised over the keys. He had sat down at his computer an hour ago, intending to write something. He was an author, and his next manuscript was due in approximately two weeks. But no matter how hard he tried, the words simply would not flow out like they used to. His muse had up and vanished. Sighing, he put his head in his hands.

**-S-U-N-S-H-I-N-E-**

Demyx leaned up against a wall, wiping the sweat from his brow with one hand. Summers in Radiant Garden were miserable, though not as bad as the summers on Destiny Islands. That, however, was a subject he refused to dwell upon. Destiny Islands was where everything had gone wrong for him. Demyx picked up his sitar case and entered the apartment building, welcoming the rush of cool air as it hit his face.

**-S-U-N-S-H-I-N-E-**

Finally, after three hours of staring at the screen, words began to flow from Zexion's fingers. However, these words did not form the next part of the manuscript the author was supposed to be working on.

_Destiny Islands. People naturally flock there; perhaps it is the climate, or is it something else? I believe it is something else. If you try, you can find your destiny there. That is where I found mine..._

**-S-U-N-S-H-I-N-E-**

_It was a sunny day three years ago. Zexion Yamatoro was sitting under a tree, reading a novel as his boyfriend of one year played in the sun. Demyx Mikigawa looked over at Zexion and smiled happily. _

_"Zexy! Come on out from under there!" _

_Zexion sighed, a happy sigh, and gently placed his book down on the table beside him._

_"And why exactly, Demyx, must I leave the shade? Am I to humor you?" Zexion replied, his voice filled with the fondness he only directed at the blond._

_"Yes, you are!" Demyx grinned and jumped up, hands on his hips. "Now come on."_

_Zexion laughed and allowed his boyfriend to drag him out from under the shade tree._

**-S-U-N-S-H-I-N-E-**

_One month later, Zexion was sitting at his laptop, typing furiously at his latest literary work. Demyx sat beside him, looking longingly at the shorter male. _

_"Zexy…?"_

_"Not now, Demyx. Please." _

_Demyx nodded mutely, knowing that it was pointless. After being together for a year, Demyx had figured out that it wasn't wise to interrupt Zexion while he was working. But today the musician had no choice. _

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you… please don't take my sunshine away…"_

_As the last words of Demyx's song trailed off, Zexion looked up. _

_"Demyx?" _

_Silence. Where was the blond? Zexion slammed his laptop shut, not bothering to save his work. _

_"Demyx!" _

_Still no answer. All Zexion could find of the blond was a note. He was gone; he had taken everything with him. _

_'Dear Zexion, I'm sorry. By now you've no doubt noticed that I'm gone. I'm sorry Zexion, but I just can't do this any more. I can't share you with your work. So I'm leaving. Please don't try to find me. Just keep writing and forget I was ever here._

_I love you._

_-Demyx'_

**-S-U-N-S-H-I-N-E-**

_Nearly three years ago, _Zexion typed_, I found out too late that I didn't know what was most precious to me. Absorbed in my work, I ignored the one I needed when he needed me the most. He was my sunshine. I had no idea what I had until he was gone. _

_If you are reading this, I am so sorry. _

**-S-U-N-S-H-I-N-E-**

Demyx was strolling past a bookstore, sitar case in hand when something caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and let his lips form the name that still haunted his dreams, three years later.

"Zexion…"

As much as he didn't want to, Demyx found himself picking up the book and flipping through it. He couldn't stop the fond smile from crossing his face. He remembered Zexion in the first stages of planning for this novel, right before he left, and now here it was. His fingers stopped at the dedication page and Demyx gasped.

'_Dedicated to my sunshine. When you left my skies turned grey. If you are reading this, know that I am very sorry.'_

**-S-U-N-S-H-I-N-E**_-_

Zexion yawned. Book signings were very tedious, this one even more so. After three years of him not putting out a single book, novel or not, the critics and fans were all over him. His editor, a man named Lexaeus, even came up to him and apologized profusely for ever doubting him.

"And who should I make this out to?" Zexion asked.

"To my sunshine."

Zexion immediately looked up. There was Demyx, smiling shyly and clutching on to his sitar case for dear life. Zexion stood up and called over his agent.

"Stop the signing."

"I can wait, Zexion." Demyx murmured.

"I won't make you wait ever again. I have regretted that day every waking moment since. Demyx, can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have."

**-S-U-N-S-H-I-N-E-**

In the end, love is all about second chances. No matter how much time passes, true love endures.

-Owari-

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it's kind of depressing. I was somewhat depressed when I started writing this. Anyway, hope you liked it!

And if you liked it, feel free to check out any of my other oneshots or my currently ongoing chapter story!

Please review!

Thanks!

-Kiki Lelsissia


End file.
